1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to vehicle moveable component controls and, specifically, to vehicle power window controls.
2. Description of the Art
Power windows are a common feature in motor vehicles. An actuator, typically a bi-positionable switch, operates an electric circuit to supply electrical power to an electric motor connected to a window movement mechanism to move the window up or down depending upon the activated state of the actuator.
Express or one touch power window controls, sometimes referred to as a "toll-booth windows", are also known. In an express or one touch window operating circuit, the window lowering or opening movement can be initiated by a single actuation of a pushbutton or actuator. In a typical express window control, a specially designed solid state control circuit, shown in FIG. 1, is used to control the express or rapid lowering of the window. The conventional up and down window control switch is connected to the control module and initiates the window lowering operation to completely lower the window upon a momentary pressing of the driver's window control switch to the "down" position. The control module contains current sensing or timer circuitry to detect either a stall condition of the window drive motor or the expiration of a set time period in order to turn off power to the motor. The control module also contains a latch circuit to maintain power to the motor to continue the lowering movement even after the momentary actuation of the actuator has been discontinued by the user.
While the above-described express or one touch window opening circuit is effective in providing express or one touch opening of a vehicle window, the solid state control module typically used in such a one touch circuit is an expensive component and is designed specifically for the one touch function.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a one touch circuit for a vehicle window or other moveable vehicle closure which is simple in construction, has a low manufacturing cost, and can be used without extensive modification to existing vehicle component controls.